The Devil's Vessel
by derangedvampiress
Summary: Since the slaughter of the adults, the Gatlin children have been divided. The followers of He Who Walks Behind the Rows and the Unbelievers. But He, Himself has plans for the leader of the Unbelievers... Chapter 9 up! YAY! r&r!
1. 1

Halfway Between Heaven and Hell  
  
Since the slaughter of the adults, the children of Gatlin have been divided. The loyal followers of He Who Walks Behind the Rows and the "Unbelievers"... But He, Himself has plans for the leader of the "Unbelievers"...  
  
"With thy giver of my word as thy vessel, mine child shall be conceived in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..."  
  
~  
  
"Rebekah!" The girl looked up at the young dark-haired boy coming downstairs, from her place on the worn-out couch. As he passed the window, the knife in his hand, caught the moonlight streaming through and gleamed. 'It's time. They've all gathered in the cornfields.'  
  
"Is everyone ready, Jose?" She asked, her face always solemn and her rasping voice always emotionless, her blue eyes, empty and like tarnished marbles. Jose or Joseph, wondered how long it had been since she had smiled or been happy or shown any kind of emotion at all...  
  
Before the slaughter, he thought, before the slaughter of our parents...  
  
But then he realized he had been asked a question, to which he replied,  
  
"Yes." with a nod. "We're just waiting for you."  
  
For a moment, Rebekah stood as still as a statue, blue eyes burning into Joseph and he knew she was thinking... Then she turned to the knife, she gripped in her hand...  
  
"All right." She gripped the handle tighter and stood slowly, "Let's get it over with."  
  
She walked across the room, brushed past him and walked up the stairs. Without stopping, she called over her shoulder,  
  
"Tell the others to wait outside." Her voice was always low, always barely than a whisper...  
  
Rebekah opened the door with 'Job an Sarah's room' written on it in red and green crayon in big letters over the worn-off white paint. Inside the room, amongst clothes, toys, games, pieces of paper with crayon drawings on them and crayons, sat little Sarah, with a red crayon in one hand, drawing another 'masterpiece'.  
  
And sprawled on the bed, listening to the record player was Job, looking through a picture book.  
  
"Hello Becky." smiled Sarah.  
  
"Hey Becky.' said Job, though his face was concealed in the book.  
  
"We're going now, and remember don't..."  
  
"Come out of this room," finished Job, peering at her over the book.  
  
"That's right. Stay in this room, and don't come out, no matter what, okay?"  
  
"Okay." The two kids said in perfect unison.  
  
"Good." Rebekah nodded and turned to leave but tiny, scrawny arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Your coming back, aren't you, Becky?" asked Sarah. Rebekah leaned down to Sarah's height, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Sure I will." Sarah took her arms from around Rebekah's waist and put them around her neck as Rebekah pulled her in for a brief embrace. "Okay, I gotta go now." Rebekah said as she broke away from Sarah and stood up,  
  
"Goodbye Becky." There were tears forming in Sarah's eyes. Rebekah was like a big sister to her...  
  
"See ya soon, Sarah." And her 'big sister' walked out the door without looking back.  
  
As the door closed, Sarah went back to her drawing. Picking up the red crayon, she put the finished touches to the picture... The blood from the mangled bodies of children in cornfield... And the red headed boy holding a knife to the blonde haired girl's throat...  
  
~  
  
Rebekah closed the door to the house and felt the eyes of all the children upon her. She was their leader...  
  
She looked at them, standing before her. Clutching knives, pitchforks, scythes and sickles...  
  
'Tonight,' She began, her voice rose but only slightly, 'We will take vengeance on those who murdered our parents and take back our town.'  
  
They cheered, raising their gleaming weapons in the air,  
  
Rebekah pushed past them, stopping before the cornfields, and turning back,  
  
'Let us go.' She said...  
  
... And she ran into the cornfields...  
  
~  
  
"Bring Rebekah to me, spare no other."  
  
"What do you want with Rebekah?"  
  
"It is not what I want with Rebekah, it is what He wants with Rebekah."  
  
"What does He want with her? She is a heathen Unbeliever."  
  
"He has... use for her.'  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do not question, He, Malachi! Just do as He wishes!"  
  
~  
  
They moved through the battle, through corn stalks and dead bodies... Through the live ones crashing together... Hearing blood-dripping metal clashing above the howling wind...  
  
She ran as graceful and quick as a deer...  
  
Her bloodstained knife piercing one follower after another...  
  
He struck like a snake...  
  
His bloodstained knife plunging into the chests of 'Unbelievers'...  
  
They collided...  
  
Her knife found his thigh, while his found her shoulder...  
  
Their cries mingled...  
  
And they tore apart from each other like an explosion ripping them away from one another...  
  
They lay on the ground, breathing hard and screaming in pain as blood gushed from their wounds, feeding the soil.  
  
Malachi reached for knife that had flew out of his grasp as he fell...  
  
But Rebekah was faster, forgetting her own blade and lunging on him...  
  
Her hands wrapped around his neck, strangling him...  
  
Now she was the snake slowly squeezing the life from him...  
  
Malachi looked up into her pale face, with its haunting blue gaze and straw- colored hair... Full pink lips smirking...  
  
His hand searching and closing around his knife...  
  
Then he struck...  
  
Rebekah screamed in pain and fell back, clutching the knife sticking in her thigh... Tears forming in her eyes, as her thigh seared in pain...  
  
Malachi grinned, and stood, rubbing his neck... He went over and pulled the knife from her thigh, liking how she screamed.  
  
But then she looked up at him, her eyes blazing and still smirking...  
  
And spat on the ground in front of him...  
  
Malachi gave a cry of rage and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up by it. Rebekah winced and kicked him hard in the shin with her good leg... He let go of her and she ran for it.  
  
Her shoulder and thigh searing in pain, slowed her down but she was still faster than Malachi.  
  
'Retreat! Retreat!' She yelled, her voice echoing through the cornfields, 'Get back to the house!'  
  
Rebekah burst out of the cornfields and stared in shock at what she saw...  
  
On the porch, stood Isaac, smirking triumphantly and surrounded by two of his teenage boy followers, each one held a child with their knives at their throats...  
  
Job and Sarah! Trembling, whimpering, wide-eyed and cheeks shining with tears...  
  
No! Rebekah thought. No!  
  
The house guard, Moses, lay sprawled on the steps, blood spilling from his chest...  
  
"Let them go," said Rebekah calmly, softly.  
  
"Why should I, child?" replied Isaac, in the same tone.  
  
'Please, come on, their just little kids, leave them out of it.' reasoned Rebekah, walking slowly towards them, 'This is between you and me, Isaac, not them.  
  
'Drop the knife, Rebekah.' Isaac said almost boredly.  
  
Seething inwardly, Rebekah did as she was told, and let go of knife.  
  
'Good girl.' Isaac smiled, 'Now I don't want to harm these children. They are His children... just like you and the rest of the children you've corrupted. But He is forgiving of you, for you are special to Him.'  
  
'Special?' Rebekah asked, crossing her arms.  
  
She had other choice but to listen to what to preacher boy had to say. The 'Unbelievers' and Followers of Him were emerging from the cornfields behind her. But neither leaders payed any attension to them, their gazes locked.  
  
'Oh, yes. Very special. He has big plans for you, child.'  
  
'What...' Rebekah began but suddenly the cold feel on metal on her neck, the sharp blade pressing against her throat.  
  
Malachi stood behind her, an evil smirk on his face...  
  
'Gotcha.' He whispered in her ear...  
  
'Let the children go.' Isaac turned to two boys holding Job and Sarah. And they were released. 'We have Rebekah now.'  
  
Rebekah flinched as she felt the rough, strong fingers of Malachi caress the back of her neck...  
  
'We got you.' Malachi repeated...  
  
Isaac went over to Rebekah and Malachi, he ran a hand down Rebekah's cheek,  
  
'Do you really think I would hurt them? The girl has the sight.' He told her in an almost mocking tone. 'Come.' He said,  
  
Isaac, a struggling Rebekah being shoved along by Malachi with his knife still at her throat, and the rest of the Followers disappeared into the cornfields...  
  
~ 


	2. 2

Halfway Between Heaven and Hell  
  
"With thou giver of my word as thy vessel, mine child shall be conceived in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..."  
  
~  
  
"With thou giver of my word as thy vessel..."  
  
Rebekah lay naked in the cornfield with the harvest moon glowing in the dark sky above and the howling wind...  
  
"Mine child shall be conceived...'  
  
Corn stalks came to life, wrapping around her arms, legs and neck, holding her down...  
  
"... In the womb of an Unbeliever..."  
  
She looked up into the smiling face of the Speaker, who stood over her.  
  
Isaac!  
  
"... And he shall rise up..."  
  
Isaac ran a finger down her belly. Rebekah screamed in pain from his touch. A pain so unbearable she could hardly stand it.  
  
She looked down at her belly, it began to grow, swelling, bulging...  
  
There was something inside her. She could feel it. Moving... Clawing, scraping...  
  
'... And smite the unholy of this world!' Isaac's voice was joined by another, a thunderous, horrible roaring voice...  
  
And Rebekah screamed again as "something" exploded from her belly in a sea of blood...  
  
Her blood...  
  
Seeping out into the cornfield...  
  
~  
  
Rebekah woke up screaming...  
  
Sweat beaded down her face, as she took in deep, short furious gasps.  
  
Tears spilled from wide, bloodshot eyes.  
  
'Isaac!' She found herself screaming in desperation.  
  
He stood at the altar, lighting candles amongst the ears of corn. He turned to her... smirking!  
  
"Pleasant dreams, child?'  
  
Rebekah shook with rage. If only she weren't tied up! If only! How dare he! But in the helpless position she was in, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth until her head throbbed.  
  
Isaac walked over to where she sat in the front row of the church. He stared at her,  
  
She looked quite the mess actually...  
  
Corn stalks braided through her tangled blonde hair, her ripped and torn white dress stained red and brown, blood stained bandages wrapped around the deep wounds on her shoulder and thigh with a bleeding lip, black eye and a nasty-looking bruise on her jaw from 'refusing to come quietly'. Malachi had been only too happy to inflict the punishment on her.  
  
... For any constellation on her part, Malachi now had a very sore groin, not to mention suffering a stab wound on his thigh, a bruise on his shin and a damaged ego for getting his ass kicked by a girl.  
  
Ha! That would teach him. He was getting far too arrogant for Isaac's liking.  
  
Tears were still streaming down Rebekah's face when she opened her blue eyes only to meet Isaac's own dark ones.  
  
'Had a nightmare, did you, child? I heard you screaming.' He said but he wasn't smiling any more.  
  
"So." Was the best comeback Rebekah could come up with as lame as it was. 'It was just a bad dream. People have those, you know.'  
  
"Yes and some people have visions of what's to be. Like your little friend, Sarah who has the 'sight'... Do you remember what I told you last night, child?"  
  
"Yes." Rebekah said after awhile.  
  
"And what did I say?" Isaac leaned forward, his gaze still locked with hers. He was smiling again. Rebekah fantasized how good it would feel to smash her fist into that smug little face of his, before answering,  
  
"... That I was special, that 'He' had a big plan for me..."  
  
"You dreamt about He, didn't you, Rebekah?" Isaac asked and Rebekah flinched as he reached out and caressed her face. "Answer me."  
  
"... Yes..." Rebekah said, even softer than her low voice.  
  
'Was I in this dream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was I doing, Rebekah?"  
  
"You..." Rebekah closed her eyes as more tears began to flow. "You... touched... You ran your finger down my stomach."  
  
"And what happened..?"  
  
Rebekah cringed as Isaac's hand left her cheek and moved over her stomach...  
  
'Don't do that!' She hissed, eyes flying open.  
  
'Tell me what happened then, Rebekah!" Isaac's voice rose.  
  
"My stomach... grew. There was something inside... inside of me. I could feel it."  
  
Isaac nodded slowly, "Yes."  
  
"You were speaking, Isaac, saying something... something about Him and an Unbeliever, about a baby and the giver of His word as vessel. That he will rise up and smite the unholy or something... I didn't understand it... Then 'it' came out of me... The 'thing' inside me..."  
  
"With thou giver of my word as thy vessel. Mine child shall be conceived in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy..." Isaac spoke softly and Rebekah stared at his eyes, like endless dark pits.  
  
They scared her... And so did his words...  
  
~ 


	3. 3

Halfway Between Heaven and Hell  
  
"With thou giver of my word as thy word as thy vessel. Mine child shall be conceived in the womb of an Unbeliever... And He shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..."  
  
~  
  
Joseph had been elected as the new leader of the Unbelievers. He had been the oldest next to Rebekah, he being 13 and Rebekah being 15. Moses, 14 and Abraham, 13 would of been better choices, but they had been killed on the night of Rebekah's capture. Moses' body had removed from the steps of the house and thrown into the cornfield to join the other bodies of the dead Unbelievers, Abraham, Jonah, 11 and Naomi, 9, and among three or four of the followers of He.  
  
Joseph sat on the couch with the rest of the older 'Unbeliever' children. They sat on the couch or floor, holding their weapons or resting them in their laps.  
  
"We have to find a way to rescue Becky." Joseph began and silence fell over the room.  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" A 9-year-old girl named Anna with dark chocolate-colored hair and bright hazel eyes, asked from her place at Joseph's feet.  
  
"I..." Joseph started but was interrupted,  
  
"What if she's already dead?" A 12-year old boy, Noah argued. Jet-black curly hair swept over his dark eyes, as he sat on the arm of the couch, gripping his sickle. "What if she's already been sacrificed to Him?"  
  
"I don't think she is," said a 10-year old girl called Esther, quietly, seated beside Joseph. She sat hugging her knees and kept flicking her head about as wild strands of light brown hair fell down over her face, "Remember what Isaac said. It sounded like they wanted her for something or they would of just killed her."  
  
There was a murmur of agreement in the crowd and Joseph smiled at Esther who blushed slightly.  
  
"We could sneak in," suggested Benjamin, a pale gangly 11-year old boy with freckles and red hair. "Wait until they're sleeping or something and rescue her."  
  
"They're not stupid. They'd have a guard." Joseph said. "Probably Malachi."  
  
There was a wave of fearful whispers.  
  
"That's suicide." an 11-year old boy with brown hair and dull green eyes named Elijah spoke up finally.  
  
"I'm not afraid of Malachi!" Noah cried out, dark eyes flashing as he waved his sickle, "I'll do it!"  
  
It had been Malachi who had slaughtered Noah's mother and father. Noah had been looking for vengeance...  
  
"All right. Who else?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Me." Esther raised her hand. It was trembling slightly. Joseph nodded at her,  
  
"Good, who else?"  
  
"I'll go." Benjamin said, raising his hand.  
  
"Me too." A 12-year old boy called David also raised his hand.  
  
"I want to come..." Joseph recognized the familiar voice and looked over to see Job and Sarah on the stairs. "I want to come." Job repeated.  
  
"You're too young, Job." Joseph told him.  
  
"But I want to help Becky!" Job argued.  
  
"Job, you're still too young to go with us." Esther told him gently.  
  
"But Becky..." Job began,  
  
"Go back to bed, Job." Joseph told him. Job stared at him a moment before turning and began walking back upstairs. Sarah stayed where she was and Job stopped when he realized she wasn't following him.  
  
"What's the matter, Sarah?" Esther asked.  
  
"I miss Becky. She said she was coming back." Sarah said as she walked downstairs and across the room to Esther. She was holding something in her hand and handed it to Sarah.  
  
It was a folded piece of paper. Esther opened it...  
  
It was one of Sarah's drawings.  
  
A blonde-haired girl in a dark blue dress stood in the cornfields at night and in the full moon...  
  
She was crying...  
  
"She better come home soon." Sarah said... 


	4. 4

Halfway Between Heaven and Hell  
  
"With thou giver of my word as thy vessel. Mine child shall be concieved in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..."  
  
~  
  
Joseph looked at the children before him.  
  
That's what they were... Children. Young children...  
  
Joseph was bothered about their age. They were the oldest of the Unbelievers now. Joseph, the oldest at 13 and the youngest being Esther at 10.  
  
Rebekah had once been the youngest of the older kids. The older children's ages had ranged from sixteen to eighteen. But they had all gradually been killed in the war with the followers of He and Rebekah was the last one left.  
  
So she had become leader... She was a good leader... She could control you with only a piercing stare from the empty marble-like eyes in her expressionless face...  
  
The children gathered outside the house. The house had been Rebekah's. Her mother had died giving birth and her father had committed suicide several years later when Rebekah was 8. It was a big, old run-down house that lay infront of the cornfield - for Rebekah's father had been a farmer. On the opposite side of the cornfield, was Gatlin.  
  
Joseph walked down the row of children.  
  
Noah. Scowling and dark eyes blazing, squeezing the sickle handle gripped in his hand in anticipation...  
  
Benjamin. Bouncing on the balls of his feet with his arms crossed. A gleaming knife in one hand...  
  
David. His long pale blonde hair being tossed about in the wind and holding a pitchfork.  
  
Esther. Nervous as she always looked before a fight. A pale trembling hand around her knife. He smiled at her and she managed a small one back... Esther had a somewhat 'schoolgirl' crush on him.  
  
Joseph looked down at his knife before looking up to meet the gazes of the others.  
  
"Come on."  
  
~  
  
Malachi looked over at the sleeping Rebekah stretched out on a pew before turning back to Isaac.  
  
"You have not yet told me why she is so important to Him." He said.  
  
Isaac sat on the step leading up to the altar, his hands locked together and his chin resting on his knuckles. He too, was staring at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Look at her, Malachi, she looks so peaceful." Isaac looked over at Malachi, smiling. "It won't last."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Malachi." Isaac stood slowly, "That soon all your questions will be answered."  
  
He walked over to Rebekah and ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek,  
  
"And hers as well." He said quietly as she stirred, but did not wake.  
  
"But..." Malachi began but was cut short.  
  
"Question not the ways of our Lord, Malachi. If He should tell us the girl is of importance, we must do as the Lord wishes."  
  
"But the girl is an Unbeliever! Why should she not be sacrificed to Him?"  
  
"She has a purpose, Malachi. He Who Walks..."  
  
"Why..?" The soft rasping voice startled both Isaac and Malachi. Malachi's hand flew to his knife...  
  
"Why me..?" Rebekah said. But her eyes were still closed and she was still asleep. "Why did you pick me... Why?"  
  
"What..?" Malachi began as he drew his knife.  
  
"Quiet!" Isaac hissed, silencing him.  
  
She sat up and stood up slowly... "Why? Please tell me..."  
  
She began to walk down the aisle, drifting like a ghost, swaying...  
  
She reached the door...  
  
Malachi began to walk towards her, knife gleaming. But a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.  
  
"No. You mustn't disturb her." Isaac said, brushing past him. "Stay here and do not follow us." He ordered and he walked down the aisle, following Rebekah out the door...  
  
Leaving Malachi there, confused and angry...  
  
~  
  
There was nothing but darkness... Rebekah stood there in a new dark blue dress. Her wounds, cuts and bruises were gone and her hair was clean and shining.  
  
"Do you wish to know?" The deep, un-human voice spoke from the darkness.  
  
"Yes. I want to know why you picked me." Rebekah said.  
  
The voice did not reply...  
  
"Why did you pick me? Why? Why me? Why did you pick me? Why? Tell me please... Answer me!"  
  
Finally...  
  
"Come into my cornfield, Rebekah, then I shall tell you."  
  
The cornfield formed out of the darkness before her... The cornstalks bent back as if pulled by an invisible hand, as if making a path for her...  
  
"Come my child..."  
  
Rebekah walked into the cornfields. Behind her the cornstalks bent back into place. The wind whipped at her face, running icy talons through her hair. She walked along the path until she came to what she thought was the heart of the cornfield.  
  
"Rebekah..." The voice called.  
  
"I'm here. Now will you tell me?"  
  
"Do you wish to know why, Rebekah, why you were chosen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In the battles between my devoted children and the Unbelievers, your blood has been spilt in my cornfield, many a time... It is strong, your blood, the strongest I have ever tasted... My child shall have to feed on the strongest of blood before he can be born to this world..."  
  
"Child..?" Rebekah whispered.  
  
"... With thou giver of my word as thy vessel. Mine child shall be conceived in the womb of an Unbeliever..."  
  
"And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..." Rebekah finished.  
  
"Yes, child and for your blood, I have chosen you."  
  
"Why an Unbeliever? Why not one of your followers?" Rebekah asked.  
  
"For my child shall smite the unholy. What is more unholy than you and your people, the Unbelievers?"  
  
"I won't let you do this! I won't let you!" Rebekah cried out, hot tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Little girl, you think that you can stop me? I am He Who Walks Behind the Row and my word is law... I shall join with the body and blood of my most faithful disciple and we will make you bear my child. There is nothing you can do..."  
  
Rebekah sank to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks. Trembling and clenching her fists with her nails digging painfully into her palms.  
  
"No..." She whispered, shaking her head, "No!" She screamed, "No!" Her body racking violently with sobs...  
  
Her dream spun into reality around her...  
  
She remained in the cornfield. But above the tall cornstalks she could see the roofs of the Gatlin houses on one side and on the other, the roof of her own house. She still wore the dark blue dress but her wounds had appeared again but were healing quickly enough. Her hair had become once again, a tangled mess.  
  
A gentle hand on her shoulder, made her jump. She whirled around and saw Isaac staring down at her. She waited for him to say something... but he didn't... She stood slowly and her eyes met that dark gaze again.  
  
But then Rebekah fell on Isaac, crying into his chest. This surprised Isaac, just as much as it did herself but nether less she didn't pull away.  
  
"Please Isaac... Don't let Him hurt me..."  
  
Isaac wrapped his hands around her, whispering,  
  
"It's all right, child, everything's all right now..."  
  
He smirked as he said this... And his dark brown eyes had turned black...  
  
~  
  
They watched the two figures embracing in the cornfields...  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Noah hissed.  
  
"I don't know..." Joseph murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from Isaac and Rebekah.  
  
"She's betrayed us!"  
  
"Why would she do that?" Esther whispered.  
  
Joseph sighed, looking away from the disgusting scene,  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"Back to the house?" Benjamin asked.  
  
"Yes... Rebekah's not one of us anymore."  
  
Joseph was the last to leave, he took one more glance back at them,  
  
'Traitor!" Joseph growled.  
  
~ 


	5. 5

Halfway Between Heaven and Hell  
  
AN: Incase you're wondering, black eyes are a sign that people are being possessed. That's why Isaac's eyes turned black in Chapter 4.  
  
"With thy giver of my word as thy vessel. Mine child shall be concieved in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..." - He Who Walks Behind the Rows  
  
~  
  
Esther gently tapped on the door of Joseph's room. He had been in there ever since he and the others had gotten back from the cornfield. Esther, like the others, was getting concerned about him.  
  
"Who is it?" Joseph's voice called from beyond the door.  
  
"It's me. Esther. Can I come in?" She replied.  
  
There was a pause... "Yes."  
  
Esther went in and closed the door behind her. Joseph sat on his bed in the darkness. He had a knife, it gleamed as he kept turning it over in his hand. Esther went across the room and stood by the side of the bed.  
  
"Sit down." Joseph said distractedly, not even looking at her. Instead, he stared down at knife in his hand.  
  
Esther sat on the edge of the bed and finally he looked up at her,  
  
"What do you want, Esther?" He asked.  
  
"To see if you're all right. You've been up in your room ever since we got back from the cornfield. I... We were getting worried you."  
  
"Well, you can tell the others that I'm fine." Joseph snapped back.  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Esther asked. But she already knew the answer.  
  
"Because Rebekah's betrayed us, that's why." Hurt replaced the anger in his voice. Esther felt sorry for him, Rebekah had been someone Joseph had looked up at. "Why would she done that to us? She was our leader... and I trusted her."  
  
"We all trusted her, Joseph. She was a good leader." Esther told him.  
  
"I just don't understand... Why she would do it, Esther."  
  
"Maybe... Maybe she had a good reason."  
  
"Yeah, maybe she just gave up on us..." Joseph said miserably.  
  
"Joseph... You'd never abandon us, would you?" Esther asked, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
Joseph turned to Esther, smiling,  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Good!" Esther smiled back and laid her head on Joseph's shoulder, who, in turn wrapped his arm around her. Joseph looked down at the small, thin girl with wild light brown hair,  
  
"Why did you volunteer to go rescue Rebekah even when you were scared?"  
  
"Because I'd follow you anywhere, Joseph." Came the soft reply.  
  
"Would you ever stop following me?"  
  
"No, Joseph."  
  
There was a short silence before Joseph chuckled, smirking as he said,  
  
"That's because you have a crush on me!"  
  
"I do not!" Esther cried indignantly and shoved him away from her so he fell back on the bed. "I do not!"  
  
She pounced on top of him as he began laughing.  
  
~  
  
Isaac stood in the heart of the cornfield. Topless, he knelt down. In his hand, he gripped a ceremonial-looking knife, its blade glinting in the bright sunlight. He brought the knife to his bare chest.  
  
Wincing as the blade cut into his flesh, Isaac drew a symbol upon his chest. It had the same likeness to the one, children carved into themselves on their nineteenth birthday before they joined He Who Walks Behind the Rows.  
  
As dark blood spilled down from the cuts... Isaac threw his arms and head up to the heavens.  
  
"I have done as He asks of me for I am His faithful servant, the giver of His word and laws. Now I join Him in my body, blood, soul and heart, so that His child may be concieved in the womb of the Unbeliever, of the strongest blood, I have brought to Him. So that His prophecy will be fulfilled and his child walk the earth and smite that of the unholy..!"  
  
Isaac screams shattered the silence of cornfield like glass... Slowly his eyes turned black... He was thrown forward, hit from an invisible forced...  
  
A cruel, evil laughter echoed through the cornfield... Isaac raised his head, grinning...  
  
"... It begins..." Isaac spoke in a harsh, loud, un-humanly voice... The voice of He Who Walks Behind the Rows...  
  
~  
  
Ooo suspense! 


	6. 6

Halfway Between Heaven and Hell  
  
"With thy giver of my word as thy vessel. Mine child shall be concieved in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..."  
  
~  
  
Rebekah had passed out in Isaac's arms. She had felt so helpless, confused, alone and afraid, his arms had been some form of protection against it all and she had blacked out...  
  
She woke up with the sun beating down on her. Blinking her eyes furiously, she sat up from where she lay among the cornfields, groaning.  
  
"Isaac." She called, squinting against the bright sunlight as she looked around for Isaac, who was nowhere to be seen. "Isaac..?"  
  
She began to stand but there was a strain on her arms as if they were rooted to the spot.  
  
"What the...?" Rebekah looked down and saw that corn stalks had been wrapped around her wrists as well as her ankles. "What's going on?!" Rebekah tugged her arms, trying to break free.  
  
It was like to break away from chains cemented to the ground.  
  
She tried pulling at her feet but it was just as hard as trying to break the cornstalk manacles around her wrists. After a few desperate attempts without success,  
  
"Let go of me!" Rebekah screamed, struggling with her whole body but the cornstalks only seemed to tighten their grip. "Let go!"  
  
Rebekah heard footsteps and looked up...  
  
Infront of her, the cornstalks came to life and bent back on either side, revealing Isaac.  
  
He strolled over to her, as he walked corn on either side also bent back as if they were bowing down before him.  
  
He was topless and blood trickling down his chest from a strange carved marking upon it. He held a knife dripping red.  
  
Rebekah met his gaze. His eyes were so dark... Darker than she had ever seen them... almost black.  
  
"Isaac..?" His smile widened and he bent down before her,  
  
"What do you wish of my disciple, girl?" It was not Isaac's voice. It was the voice from her dreams... It was He... He Who Walks Behind the Rows!  
  
"Your... Your not Isaac." Rebekah whispered.  
  
"True. I am using his body as my vessel. To cross over into the mortal realm, into this body. But my disciple is still with us, in my subconscious. He can hear you, child, for we are one...."  
  
Rebekah flinched as Isaac/He reached out and caressed her cheek. Nails scraping down the side of her face,  
  
"... Or will be... It will take some time to gain full possession of this body... When the harvest moon rises tonight, I shall be ready... So you, my dear, get to sit back and watch the show..."  
  
Isaac/He stood up, turned around and walked over to a row of cornstalks,  
  
"Oh, my children..." He closed his eyes, brushing his fingers against the stalks, "My beautiful, beautiful children..." He turned back to Rebekah, "And soon there shall be another..."  
  
~  
  
Sorry it's so god-damn short! I'm not in a writing mood! Sorry guys! More soon k! ^_^; 


	7. 7

Halfway Between Heaven and Hell  
  
"With thy giver of my word as thy vessel. Mine shall be concieved in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..." - He Who Walks Behind the Rows.  
  
~  
  
Rebekah was still struggling to break free. Her wrists and ankles were throbbing from the tight grip of the cornstalks. Isaac/He Who Walks Behind the Rows had disappeared into the corn and been gone for some time, "To see my children." He had told her...  
  
It was no use trying to break free. The cornstalks were too strong. Finally Rebekah gave up and buried her face in her hands, hot tears of frustration, anger and also fear, pouring down her face, nearly to point of breaking down entirely.  
  
But as she brought her hands down, something caught her eye. She looked over and saw it, gleaming in the sunlight, covered in its owner's dark blood. It was Isaac's knife!  
  
Rebekah was about to reach out and see if she could grab it when a shadow fell over her...  
  
Rebekah stared up into those dark eyes, almost completely black now. But it wasn't just the iris that had turned black, black had spilled into the whole of the eye. So black... Endless black... So mesmerizing, Rebekah couldn't look away...  
  
Isaac/He sat on the ground infront of her, smiling. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, thumb smearing through her tears,  
  
"You humans are so weak, you let emotions get the better of you..." His voice was soft.  
  
"... It makes us human..." Rebekah said, managing to tear her gaze away from the hypnotic black eyes.  
  
"That's why your so weak, child... Helpless, you break so easily."  
  
A silence swept through the cornfield with the wind before Rebekah spoke,  
  
"... Is that why you chose us..? Because we're so easy to control? Easy to manipulate?"  
  
"My children follow me because I am the way."  
  
"And they are the ones who are weak! They bent to your will just as easily as the corn bents down before you!"  
  
"Ah, but you didn't, did you, my dear." Isaac/He dug his nails hard into her cheek before letting go, still smiling, "You and your blasphemous Unbelievers rejected my ways and you shall burn in hell for it..."  
  
"I remain loyal to our true Lord, God." Rebekah said, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Then you are a fool, girl... For I am the true Lord."  
  
"Your not... Your a thing of evil!"  
  
"Evil, girl?" Isaac/He chuckled at this, "You are so mislead. How am I? Do I not lead my followers without acts of sin? Did I not create for them, this happy place? If any one of is evil here, Rebekah, it is you. You have sinned by going against my ways and rejecting your faith..."  
  
"You slaughtered our parents! You are the Devil!" Rebekah screamed at him, and even though she knew it pointless, struggled in her cornstalks bonds.  
  
"Devil? Child, maybe you are indeed He, yourself, seducing others with your heresy, your blasphemy."  
  
"You spoke to innocent children telling them to murder their parents!" Burning tears were pouring down Rebekah's face now, blurring her vision.  
  
"They were adults! Sinners! Corrupting my children until I showed them the way!"  
  
"They were our parents!"  
  
"And look how they have corrupted you, Rebekah! No longer innocent or pure as you once were! Your filthy..!" But then Isaac/He's voice soften, "And it happened when your parents died... All that hate, all that anger and sadness inside. Lurking in the shadows, becoming cold, unfeeling. Your heart turning to ice. Your soul filled with darkness. They corrupt you even from the eternal fires of Hell, tormenting you with memory. Can you not see that, child? Are you that blind?"  
  
"How dare you!" Rebekah hissed. "Don't ever say that about my parents!"  
  
"They blame you. Their deaths were your doing. Your mother died at birth and your father overcame with grief joined her. You believe them, don't you Rebekah. That it was your fault... So in a way, you did slaughter your own parents."  
  
Rebekah didn't say anything, words couldn't describe the incredible rage boiling up inside of her. But somewhere in her head, a voice was screaming at her.  
  
He is right! It is your fault! Yours!  
  
"My poor child, see how they torment you?" Isaac/He reached out and touch a shining wet cheek, his voice soft, "But they can't hurt you anymore, Rebekah."  
  
"Stop talking... Just stop." Rebekah whispered. Isaac/He fell silent but his hand moved down to her chin, tilting it up so Rebekah was once again staring transfixed into demonic black eyes.  
  
The dark brown coloring of Isaac's eyes had almost completely disappeared now...  
  
"Is Isaac still here?" Rebekah asked after awhile, her voice still a choked whisper lower than her usual soft tone.  
  
"He cannot help you, Rebekah. No one can save you from your fate."  
  
"No... I just wanted to talk to him."  
  
"I have told you, he is a part of me until the possession is complete. Talk to him if you must. He is here."  
  
Rebekah hesitated before calling,  
  
"... Isaac?"  
  
Isaac/He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them... Rebekah swore she saw a hint of dark brown came flooding back into them...  
  
"Rebekah." It was Isaac's voice. "You shouldn't try to fight your destiny. You have been chosen for something great as have I."  
  
"This is not my destiny."  
  
"And what is? Fighting a bloody war between His followers and your Unbelievers until you are finally killed? You are part of His flock, Rebekah, we all are."  
  
"No, Isaac, I'm not."  
  
"You cannot escape it, child. You cannot deny who you truly are..."  
  
"And who am I, Isaac?"  
  
"... You are His child... and will be the bearer of His son..."  
  
Isaac's voice trailed off as his eyes closed.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
Isaac's eyes flew open. The little dark brown that had reappeared when Isaac returned to his body was consumed by black again.  
  
"He is right, child." It was He Who Walks Behind the Rows. "You cannot fight it."  
  
"Your wrong..."  
  
"You can't deny the truth much longer, child... Do you wish to speak to someone else?"  
  
Rebekah stared at him,  
  
"... What do you mean?"  
  
"The dead bodies of both my children and the Unbeliever left to rot upon my sacred ground, the children that join me on the eve of their nineteenth year, all that have been devoured by me. They are all a part of me. Their souls are mine... Abraham, dear Leah, Samson? ... Or perhaps one of the adults? How about this one..?"  
  
Isaac/He's eyes closed once again. This time when they opened, in the middle of the black sprung forth a brilliant green.  
  
"Hey Becky." A deep, kind male voice said.  
  
"... Uncle John?" Rebekah whispered, fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, Uncle John." Rebekah wiped her tears on her arm, but more quickly took their place.  
  
"How is my little Sarah? And Job, how is Jobey?"  
  
"Their fine too, Uncle John."  
  
"Me and your Aunt miss you guys."  
  
"... We miss you too."  
  
"Well I gotta go now... Tell Sarah and Job, we love them... And Rebekah?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We love you too. So did your mum and dad, make us proud, all right?"  
  
Rebekah smiled through tears,  
  
"Sure thing, Uncle John."  
  
"Good bye Becky."  
  
"Bye Uncle John..."  
  
Eyes closed and opened, the green was gone and so was John...  
  
He Who Walks Behind the Rows watched as the girl broke down infront of him...  
  
He smiled...  
  
"Humans..."  
  
~ 


	8. 8

Halfway Between Heaven and Hell  
  
~  
  
"With thy giver of my word as thy vessel. Mine child shall be concieved in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..." Words of He Who Walks Behind the Rows.  
  
~  
  
The sun had set and dusk had swept over Gatlin with strong winds howling through the rows of corn. Rebekah lifted her tear-streaked face to watch the glowing orb that was the harvest moon, ascend into the dark sky above. She gripped her knees, with pale trembling hands, tighter to her chest.  
  
Her icy blue marble eyes descended down and fell upon the face of Isaac. He sat cross-legged infront of her, face expressionless, eyes closed.  
  
But as the moonlight hit him, his eyes slowly opened.  
  
They were completely black... So black... Black as sin so to speak... Rebekah once again felt the hypnotic pull of those eyes and could not look away...  
  
So black... The blackest, darkest thing to ever exist... So black...  
  
"It's time." He Who Walks Behind the Rows growled, smirking. Ice-cold, rough fingers reached out to stroke her cheek.  
  
Rebekah felt the great pressure on her wrists and ankles being slowly released. She tore her eyes away from His and looked down.  
  
The cornstalks had released their grip on her, leaving red marks around her wrists and ankles, like rope burns. Rebekah began rubbing the feeling back into her wrists, ignoring the stinging pain.  
  
Then, she felt hot, burning breath on her neck. She looked up to see He leaning towards her neck, before feeling rough lips press against it, sending a shiver up her spine. Hard, strong kisses up her neck... Rebekah squeezed her eyes shut, breathing heavily.  
  
The bruising kisses moved along and up her throat, stopping at her chin where fingers reached out, caressing it, nails digging into soft flesh.  
  
Rebekah opened her eyes to meet those un-humanly black eyes... The eyes of Evil, itself...  
  
"Meet your fate, Rebekah..."  
  
Rebekah leaned forward for a hard, passionate kiss on lips before breaking away, smiling. Her hand had reached out and closed around something gleaming and bloody on the ground...  
  
"No!" Rebekah stabbed Him in the chest. He screamed, falling back, blood spewing from the wound.  
  
Rebekah got up and ran off through the cornfields in the direction of her house. Her heart pounded in her chest as her legs flew over the dark earth. Wind and cornstalks whipped at her bare flesh.  
  
Then something lunged out at her, lashing around her foot and jerking her backwards. Rebekah tripped, falling to the ground and hitting it hard. She screamed, as her whole body was afire with pain.  
  
Her eyes shot down to her foot...  
  
A cornstalk was wrapped around her foot, crushing it in its grip. Rebekah struggled wildly as more cornstalks lunged out at her, pinning her down.  
  
Around her arms, up her legs, wrapping around her neck in a noose, threatening to snap her neck...  
  
Rebekah fought them until a shadow fell upon her, blocking the moon from sight.  
  
Rebekah stared up fearfully into black eyes...  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty." He said in an almost mocking tone, waving his finger at her. He was smiling as he pulled the knife from his chest. The wound was instantly healing itself... He bent down, his face inches from her own. She felt the horrible, burning breath on her face, "To you really think it would be that easy, little girl?"  
  
Rebekah's fear was replaced quickly by anger. She spat on His face,  
  
"Fuck you!" She hissed.  
  
A fist smashed across her face and Rebekah screamed out in pain.  
  
"Get used to that pain, you little bitch!" He screeched at her, but after awhile His smile returned, "It will be the only thing, you will feel for quite some time..."  
  
He leaned over her and gripped her dark blue dress. He tore the dress off her and let the moonlight bath over her small, naked body...  
  
Claws and lips, hard and painfully, moved over her body before He went up and stared into the girl's eyes... Fingers scraped down her cheek as he gazed up into her blue eyes filled with fear and hatred... He smiled....  
  
"You can't escape destiny, child..."  
  
Rebekah's screams and sobs ripped through the cornfield...  
  
"Mine child shall be concieved in the womb of an Unbelievers..."  
  
~  
  
Poor Becky! Hope ya like! Cya ^_^ 


	9. 9

Between Heaven and Hell  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to update and it's so damn short! I've got writer's block! *pulls at hair* God, I hate it!!! Anyway, enjoy, I promise more soon!  
  
"With thy giver of my word as thy vessel. Mine child shall be concieved in the womb of an Unbeliever... And he shall rise up and smite the unholy of this world..." - He Who Walks Behind the Rows  
  
~  
  
It hurt too much to cry. It hurt too much to scream. It hurt too much to move...  
  
Rebekah stared blankly into oblivion with glassy bloodshot eyes... A hand over her bulging stomach.  
  
It was moving. She could feel it inside her. A evil, a terrible, horrible evil, that was now apart of her. Growing rapidly inside her...  
  
The prophecy was fulfilled... Rebekah was carrying the son of He Who Walks Behind the Rows...  
  
She painfully rolled onto her side and curled up, fingers still stroking the flesh of pregnant belly.  
  
Where was Isaac?  
  
Who cares! Her mind screamed at her, making her head sear in agony, Run! Get up and run! Get out of the cornfield!  
  
No, it hurts too much...  
  
GET UP! GET UP AND RUN!  
  
Rebekah reached over and grabbed the remains of her dress. Pulling it around her, she forced herself up, despite the unbearable pain it caused on her body. She stood slowly on trembling legs.  
  
RUN!  
  
Painfully and stumbling, Rebekah ran through the cornfields, towards her house... Unaware of the dark brown eyes watching her through the cornstalks.  
  
He Who Walks Behind the Rows had left his disciple's body. Isaac was back in control. He smiled coldly, unconcerned of the fleeing girl. He turned and made his way through the corn, back to the church.  
  
There was no place she could run. It was apart of her now...  
  
~  
  
Rebekah collapsed on the steps of the house, her body racking with dry sobs.  
  
"Rebekah!"  
  
She looked up to Noah standing in the doorway. 


End file.
